In certain applications, it may be desirable to capture different types of information transmitted or reflected from a scene. A conventional camera, for example, captures visible light information transmitted or reflected from a scene. For certain applications, it may be desirable to capture other types of information, for example polarization information from a scene, along with wavelength information. It may also be desirable to capture different types of information from different portions of the scene.